Dreams in a Mirror
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Of all the people, Zelos chose Sheena to be the Emissary of Peace, which caused lots of rumors. Even worst, Sheena started having a dream about him as well. What does this all mean? A Sheelos oneshot dedicated to all Sheelos community staff members.


**Note To Readers: **Yes, our Sheelos community had been growing the last few days. I feel so happy! I just have to write a one-shot to contribute to all the best staff members in the whole world of ToS. You guys rock! (Note to Staff Members: Don't be afraid to write any one-shots to contribute to the community or dedicated to your fellow staff members. ) I guess this could be counted as your early or late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present since I don't have time during the holidays as much. Thank you!

* * *

**Summary: **Of all the people, the Chosen chose Sheena to be the Emissary of Peace, which caused lots of rumors running around. Even worst, Sheena started having dreams about this individual as well. What does this all mean? Just another Sheelos one-shot dedicated to all Sheelos community staff members.

* * *

**Dedication: **_Michelle of the Night_, my best buddy in the whole Fanfiction community and a great comedy writer in every way, _cardmaster372_, my biggest fan who never missed in reviewing any of my fics, _Trickssi, _a staff member who didn't leave me to be the only one to write a romantic Sheelos fics with her own fic,_ Niamh nic Raghnall, _my beta reader who have been really helpful and one of the best romantic Zelink/Sheelos writers ever, _Shadow-Dragon5, _my aim buddy and my beta reader who helps me in every way possible, _SweetMisery430, _a staff member who could write the best romantic/comedy fics with variety of ideas, _Kitten Kisses, _my aim buddy who is a great writer and a supportive reviewer, _LateNiteSlacker, _my aim buddy and yahoo group administrator who could really get into a character's mind especially Kratos,_ The Zelda Master, _a writer that could write both comedy and romance separate or together,_ FireEdge, _a reviewer and writer of one of the best Kraine fics in the ToS section, _Devil Angel M, _a staff member who could write one of the best Colloyd fics I had read in a while, _Kitsune Asakura, _a writer to one of the best Gesea one-shots I had ever read, _the-key-of-the-twilight, _one of our newest members and writers in our community.

* * *

_**Some men see things as they are and say why... I dream of things that never were and say why not.**_

_**-George Bernard Shaw**_

_**Dreams in a Mirror**_

_**By Potter29vo**_

The days of walking through Mizuho by myself that evening was interrupted by a sudden visitor, one I hadn't spoken to for more than a week or so. Actually, I was not planning to meet him at all for the rest of my life after the battle with Mithos. This was one sudden approach I didn't expect the very least.

More importantly was not the fact of seeing him again, but the fact was the very reason why he was doing here instead of anywhere else. I always knew him as a philanderer who would rather go to places like Altimara or stay at his hometown Meltokio than here. He would rather be at a casino than a village like mines.

I just sighed and mentally rolled her eyes knowing that there must be a specific reason for his "grand" visit to my "golden village". Wow, I could remember all that just by looking at him.

Nothing special. Just a pink outfit and white pants. Oh, let's not miss the wonderful red hair that got him his handsome looks. _If _you can call _that _handsome of course… then, there are the black and pink gloves… there's the blue eyes and the popular title of Chosen of Tethe'alla. Wait… why am I even talking about all the specifics?

"I can't believe the ever so busy Chosen of Tethe'alla came by for a visit to this small ninja village, I am so delighted…" I commented sarcastically with my ruby lips firmly in place with neither a smirk nor a frown.

I could not describe this sensation feeling of seeing that wannabe of a strong male. Anyone was a better male than him… maybe even Genis. That was a laugh. Hopefully, I don't accidentally say that out loud like everything else I emotionally say in front of him. I didn't want to! But I just couldn't stand his constant taints toward everything about me!

His usual carefree expression when he heard my words. At least, some things would never change. "Of course! Anything for my voluptuous hunny!" The usual line, I almost expected that. My fists curled as an immediate reaction, but I tried to keep my usual line from coming out to his satisfy.

Instead, I looked away from him quickly. "What in the world are you doing here?" I finally had the courage to ask the question so this pointless conversation would not go on. Actually, I would not allow it to go on. He stared and knew that I had finally done the impossible- not fight back.

A playful smile on his lips as he slipped a quick letter into my hands, and backed away right after. I brought it up into my view and observed it with interest. This was the King's seal on it, then it must mean that Zelos came here as a messenger. A sad feeling overwhelmed me but I kept myself together. What more did I want?

"This is the reason." He said in a stern voice than before. I nodded absentmindedly and opened it. I read it through quickly and knew what the King wanted of me. I was to be the Emissary of Peace.

But why of all people did he pick me? I do not understand. I was a failure when I was the Emissary of Death, and now, he was still giving me such an important mission to do. I felt grateful, but why? Why? I turned my head and met his eyes. No… don't tell me it was… Zelos!

"Zelos! Why did you pick me of all people?" I asked, demanding a direct answer now.

"Because I wanted to." This last comment brought the attack and the chase began between the two former companions. Zelos was running with full speed while I tried to catch up and soon enough, I did. Well, it was expected since I did train in the way of a ninja since I was a toddler.

I grabbed his arm hard and prevented him from running away again. "Chosen of Tethe'alla please behave yourself! This is Mizuho, not your hometown Meltokio!" My voice was pierced and my eyes were flashed with fury. He should have known I would react this way! And this was the precise reason why he did it! I should have known! Why did I fall into his trap? I let go of his arm and crossed my own in front of my chest, waiting for an apology at least.

"You ask me the reason why I chose you? The reason is you're the cutest one of my beloved hunnies!" After the answer had been made, he attempted to reach over to my hand for a friendly advance, but what the Chosen didn't expect was a counterattack from the person in front of him. Just like a mirror. My swift move twisted his poor left arm backwards. Now, he was groaning in pain. A smirk appeared on my lips again.

"This is the immune system called- if the Chosen of Tethe'alla tries to touch or think me as one of his hunnies, then I react so violently that he would be alone forever." I twisted his arm a little more hard and then, let go of it. Watching him pant for breath, I laughed in the inside. After all the time he played with my temper, I found a way to get him back. Oh, pain was only a plus side to it too.

When he finished, he looked up without any defeat in his eyes. Instead, they were filled with curiosity. I guess he didn't understand my statement. "Alone? When am I ever alone?" The questions made my heart jumped an extra beat as I came closer to him with a devious smile on my face, which made him walk back a few steps.

"Because two can't fit in a coffin." When I finished the one main line I wanted to say, I turned away from the man and started to walk toward the edge of the village. Zelos chased after me still even when I took the skies, where we head to Meltokio to meet the King.

* * *

After talking to the King for hours, I left the royal palace with no hope left. That Chosen… he convinced the King so well in my position in this whole setup with Sylvarant that I could not talk my way out of it. I didn't have a chance to argue my case! The King told me that I was to meet in Iselia by tomorrow, and guess who is responsible for being a procrastinator? Well, the King did give him a month to tell me this news to me… Now, I have to agree to be the Emissary of Peace. And who was responsible for all this?

Storming out of the palace, there was only one person I wanted to meet at the moment and found him waiting near the Church. Just the sight of him made the hair on my back stood up high as I ran over to him with the hardest face I could put up with at the moment. He merely raised an eyebrow. "You… had a month to tell me and you decide to tell me today?" I nearly screamed. Thank goodness there were princesses running around or I'll be screaming my head off. Wait a second… when did I ever have a respect for princesses? Not even the King! "Explain yourself!" This time I screamed and grabbed the attention of all the nobles and soldiers around me.

"My goodness, my Violent Banshee, can't you ever hold your temper?" He spoke stingingly to my face. This irritated me more. Everyone else in the room already held their places and ready for an argument to break out soon. Maybe this doesn't happen often in the royal palace or not so many people would be staring right now. "No matter, you're going to my place…" The Chosen was busy trailing off this statement when I could already feel my temper rising.

"And what in the world make you thought of that one?" I demanded and stomped my foot hard to the floor. The whole audience jumped at the action. I cared no less since I was too busy disciplining this infant right now.

Zelos wriggled his index finger in front of me as if I've been naughty. "For a ninja, you're not very bright are you?" The tension went up inside but I controlled myself just enough not to smack him. "It's dark outside right now." I merely rolled my eyes. "I mean really dark. Didn't your Chief ever tell you not to drive your Rheaird after curfew? It's very dangerous…"

The fact that he was teaching me a lesson and in that tone of voice, was enough to send me into a heavy fuse like a boiling pot of water when left the heat on too long. In this case, Zelos was the heat. "One word- No!" I walked out of the palace and the next thing that happened was a small chase courtesy of our great Zelos.

"Why?" He could be very persuasive but I'm not falling for that one again. Acting dumb isn't going to work, dear Chosen.

"This is the immune system called- if the Chosen of Tethe'alla tries to drag me to his beloved home, my only option is…" He waited to listen to my answer when I suddenly stepped on his foot, making him jump around in pain. I did feel sorry for him… just a little. "Try to eliminate his only useful source." At this rate, he stopped and looked at me with his hand rubbing to his painful foot.

"Source?" I rolled my eyes. Lloyd was dense, but not Zelos. He was actually pretty smart when it came to things like this. And yet, he was asking stupid questions. There must be a reason… I took a deep breath and ready to explain the whole deal.

* * *

"You tricked me!" I shouted at him as I sat at the foot of a bed provided in this room. I crossed my arms stubbornly and unwillingly to let him get near me. Maybe this was the same reason why he was talking to me from the doorway. If he took one step inside, I swear I'll do something really horrible to him!

Luckily, he wasn't dumb enough to take that chance. At least, he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Wait… what am I saying? He was bad! Somehow, he got me to stay in his house, eat his food, sit in his room, and sleep in his bed. If that wasn't trickery, I don't what is! No matter what, however, I'm not going to be happy about it. I firmly left myself there with that thought and kept a stern face on.

"It's for your own safety." Sure, I feel safer being a prisoner in the dungeons than being a guest in his home. However, I am not going to give him the satisfactory of replying back to his rude remarks. Safety… I want to go back to my own village and be a faithful to my Grandfather.

He kept his distance still and closed the door behind him. I was relieved without his presence, and left myself occupied with the mirror in front of my eyes. It was a beautiful mirror, if you could call a mirror beautiful. For the first time, I lifted myself from the rooted spot on the bed and dragged my numb feet to the mirror for a closer look. Staring into the mirror, I found nothing interesting except for my own figure staring back. The next action I took was smoothing out my violet hair.

Surprisingly, I found this enjoyable for a while until I saw myself dressing in royal clothes with the elegance of being a noble instead of being a ninja. Couldn't control myself any longer, I quickly shut my eyes to block that vision from getting the better of me. No… I hate nobles. I hate all those princesses who think they are all that. There was no possible way that was what I wanted!

When I opened my eyes again, I only saw myself again- my usual and normal self. How happy I was! Forgetting the mirror, I walked around the room and wondered who used to live in this room before. The scent of fresh roses intrigued me. I had slept in this room before… twice. But never did I take the time to absorb the mystery of it. All the other times, we were too busy worrying about this and that.

I admitted that I was tired from all the work my village had granted me, but I was happy at least. Here, I had no need for work and this was the reason why I would not give up anything for this life. How could Zelos live like this? How could he live in a life where all his servants do his work for him? I could not imagine myself relying on anyone else but myself. Dropping myself on the bed, I breathed in the scent and relaxed myself. Perhaps I could leave my guard down for just a second…

Just when I loosened up, I heard a rustling noise, which made me react so swiftly that I accidentally used one of my cards to hit the mirror. I bit my lip and found this foolish since it was merely a small breeze striking against the window. I held my hand to my heart and calmed my beating heart when I caught sight of an open mirror. Wasn't this one of those fixed mirrors?

Running over to see if I broke anything, all I found was a small diary with golden letters. It spelled: Celia Z. Wilder.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through the letters. A sister? No, Zelos never had a sister except for his half-sister, Seles. A cousin? Maybe. These questions got the better of me as I flipped through the pages and found it really thick. It was getting late and I left myself to the last entry as I crept onto the bed.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I found that happiness doesn't last forever. I searched all my life and never found the happiness I wanted. My life was ruined on that single day when I knew I was to be married, but not the person I cared about the most. Instead, the great Goddess Martel and the Cruxis angels above arranged the marriage. Why? Why did I have to be in the Mana lineage? Why was I the one chosen to marry the Chosen?_

_The person I truly cared about was my childhood friend, and all those days we spend in our small town of Ozette. Never could I mention his name again after I married the Chosen of Tethe'alla. The first week or so, I hated him. I hated the Chosen to the point that I would not leave my own bedroom to see him. How could we spend the rest of our lives like this? Living with each other without the emotion of being married._

_The answer came to me one day when I was looking in a mirror and saw that I was no longer the small Celia of Ozette, but a strong noble of Meltokio with the ranking right below my husband. That was when I knew I had to let go of my past and to get a hold of my happiness before it completely disappeared. I had to talk to my husband sooner or later. He was the Chosen after all._

_That morning, I finally saw the dining room where I would spend my life at during my meals for the first time. This was the first step and I met his clear blue eyes. The Chosen was indeed a handsome man, that I could admit but there was no way, I would start falling in love. I already had someone in my heart. Today was the first time I actually knew his name! _

_Zanier S. Wilder._

_From now on, I was going to be Celia Wilder. _

_The next step was producing another Chosen for the future of Tethe'alla. This was hard since I had no feelings for the man. The longer we stayed together, however, the more I felt safer in my new home with this stranger. He was no longer a stranger. I considered him a friend. The more he gave up for me, the more I felt appreciated._

_He was a carefree man while I was a serious woman. I did not know how we started getting along so well, but gradually, we did. I started getting the happiness I never dreamed of. The happiness I searched out in another individual and in another location, was now replaced with someone new and somewhere new. That was the time I knew I could finally help continue the line of Chosen. _

_The event that happened afterwards was unbelievable. I was starting to get used to everything I have when I have to meet him again. My childhood friend. I thought I would never see him again when he came to visit me. My mind raced and I could not control myself. The Chosen…Zanier… is the one I should think about, and no one else. Goddess Martel had left me with this path… I must continue it._

_At the sight of another man, he couldn't take it. My eyes watered as I watched the person I spend my last year with ran out of his own home. Why did I gasp the happiness and future right in front of my eyes? Why did I continue to chase the past that I should have forgotten long ago?_

_I was weak and I couldn't forget. I imprisoned myself in my own room and continued to stay there without any source of food. Servants after servants left my room defeated that I would not eat the food they worked so hard on and I knew this was wrong of me, but I couldn't control myself. From that day, I isolated myself from the entire world. I thought that nothing in the world could make me live again._

_Not until I knew I already had a son. Tears rolled down my eyes when I heard the news from the family doctor. This couldn't be happening. No, this must all be a dream. I mentally slapped myself and knew that everything going on was true. Everything. I could not fight it any longer. I have to endure. I have to eat. Not just for me anymore, but for my son. A son for a Chosen, who would one day, is of importance to the world. _

_Years went by and I lived on with one inspiration- my own son. My husband was gone and I thought to myself that he would never come back. I was wrapped up with this thought for so long that when my son was at the age of one, I couldn't believe that it was he who was standing in front of my home. Or should I say "his former home". My heart was split in half. One side told me that he was the one who gave me a new life and a son, but on the other side, he was the one who left me to raise my own son by myself._

_Temper had always been my weakness. I started overreacting and threw every item I could have my hands on at him. He wanted to talk… he wanted to apologize for his long absence. All I could do was shake my head and not accept his apologies. He had damaged me enough, and I was never to be the same again. How could I ever forgive him?_

_He did not love me. He did not understand me. If he did, he would have forgiven me for my meeting with my former lover. I couldn't forget my past no matter how hard I tried. I was starting to change my views on love, but he, the Chosen, didn't give me a chance. He didn't give me a choice. All I was a burden to him. How could I not know he loved another?_

_Standing there, I protected my son from him. He didn't care for our son enough to come back years ago when I needed him the most and now, he came to see MY son? I could not accept this._

_More and more, I blamed the woman he loved. I did not understand. How could he leave my son and I alone like this? I would rather my son to live without a father than a loveless one. The man I used to consider, as family was no more. _

_I will never forget the last words he spoke to me- "Throughout my life, all I brought you was pain and more pain. I'm in your debt for too long, and it's about time I would return it. I will not bring trouble to you or Mona any longer." His footsteps died out as the minutes went by. _

_Even though the Chosen was out of my life, I would not let my childhood friend entered it. The four of us- Zanier, Mona, Zelos, and I- had led such difficult lives to one another. I never met Mona, the woman Zanier loved so much and I did not want to meet her either. All I know was she had a daughter name Seles. My son, whom I named Zelos after my friend, grew up before my eyes and all he waned was to see his half-sister in Sybak._

_That morning on a cold winter day when Zelos was barely around his first years of studies, I went to Sybak. I found Seles a brilliant girl with a curious mind and outstanding abilities. I was jealous. Her mother, Mona, got the heart of my husband that I could never get a hold of. And now, the daughter Seles, got the abilities of my husband that my son Zelos could not receive._

_So on that same morning, when Zelos was playing with Seles in front of the Institution and close to the ocean, I went over and pulled my son away from that girl. But my son was stubborn and would not let go of young Seles's hand. At the end, I pulled Zelos so hard that when he finally lost grip of her hand, it send her backwards and into the freezing ocean. I gasped._

_The situation wouldn't be as bad if the girl knew how to swim. My son reached his short arm to get a hold of her small fingers, but before he could seize it, she lost all struggle to float. This was when I ran to find help at last. _

_The following hour, all I could do was stare down at the barely breathing girl. Not only Seles could not swim, she was a sickly child. The fall just made her lungs worst and she tried to gasp for air. I trembled and sobbed. _

_This was the first time I ever met the all so famous Mona. She was a half-elf with light red hair barely below her shoulders. Seles received much from her mother. For a split second, she glared at me with her eyes. It was as if she knew what had happened moments ago. Zelos tugged at my long blonde hair for attention and for the first time, I knew my son was crying. Not tears of sorrow, however, but of anger. _

_All my life I hunted for a husband who did not love me. All my life I wanted the happiness that was rightfully mines._

_I ignored my son's needs since I was too selfish and only cared for myself. Now, writing in this diary about my past life had lifted a very large weight off my shoulders and I could contentedly look out the window at the first glimpse of snow in Meltokio. Today… I was ready to walk out that door and release the security I had clasped around Zelos. Maybe for once in my life, I could treat him, as a mother should. I had been a mother for so long and yet, I showed no sign of being one. _

_I had come to a conclusion at last. I should have a tighter hold on my dreams and my happiness before it completely disappeared. I keep on chasing something I could not keep. This is when I knew that I should have valued the things I had. Happiness is only sought by my own actions. Happiness is not from someone else's actions. I must take my own life into my own hands._

_From today and on, I will be more responsible to my life and my son. Today will be a new start for me. I will stop hating Mona and her daughter for what my husband caused. Today… Please, Goddess Martel, keep Zelos safe. _

_-Celia Z. Wilder_

* * *

My cheeks never been this wet as I continued to wipe the tears with my fingers. I held my two hands tight together and knew that my life had always been in my hands. But my own happiness? This I did not understand.

Carefully taking off my gloves and shoes, I placed the diary under the fluffy pillow. Maybe if this woman was still alive, we might have had so much in common. I could be really stubborn and not accept things for what they are. With all my strength, I forced a smile and landed my bare feet to the floor again to close the mirror.

Gazing back to my reflection, I barely walked to the bed and collapsed on it with dozing eyes. Maybe after I continue this Emissary of Peace, my life would change for the better.

* * *

I was on the same bed and in the same room, but there was something different about the atmosphere around me. My heart started beating rapidly when I looked up to see the red-haired companion earlier smiling down at me. The next thing he did was offering his hand toward me and it took me a few moments to realize his offer. Something leapt up inside and my hand clasped tightly around his.

With one strong pull, I was up on my feet. My conscience took a hold of me and I placed my lips on his into a kiss. The heartwarming feeling spread throughout my body, he held me tight into his arms and never wanting to let go of this moment. Now on my tiptoes, I leaned up to get a better footing. Wrapping my arms securely around his neck, I stayed in that position for the longest tight. I never felt anything so gleeful in my life and hoped that it would never end.

* * *

Sweat came from my forehead as I woke up with a start. That was a bizarre dream indeed and I held onto my heart tightly. The beating calmed me down while I wiped my forehead. Why was I dreaming about him anyway? That was strange of me. Carefully I placed my foot into my boot and pulled my whole body away from that bed. That bed that belonged to him… that bed that used to belong to Celia.

Tying up my hair this morning took longer than usual since I couldn't concentrate long enough to have it pose correctly. I tried to steady my shaking hands while I accomplished at last at this simple task. It was stupid really. Even wearing my own gloves took longer than usual! I was unstable for some reason, and I knew I must focus before that stupid Chosen noticed my weakness at the minute.

Someone knocked on my door, which send me diving downwards to the floor. Okay, there was something definitely wrong! The servant opened the door with a small gap and peeked in. Yes, just in time to see me on the floor as if tied down to it. The young woman ran to me and helped me up. "Miss, something wrong?" My face flushed.

"Oh, nothing! I was just checking this wood, that's all! Fine wood, you have here!" I lied with a fake laugh as the servant eyed me suspiciously before walking away. The instant she closed the door, I breathed a sign of relief when the door swung open again. I slammed myself harder to the floor again.

This time, it was Zelos.

"Sheena… you didn't sleep there all night did you?" He knew I did not but he still asked to see the anger rushing to my face. With this slight motivation, I got myself to a standing position again.

"Of course not!" I replied. He merely nodded in a "uh-huh" kind of way. He closed the door after asking me to hurry up and get ready to go to Iselia already. I felt dreadful now. Great, the first thing I need was for Zelos to see me idiotically lay on the floor as if scared of his own bed. What a great image!

Thank goodness I didn't forget my manners. I started folding the sheets and straightened the pillow when I noticed the diary under it. Did I dare take it with me? I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but inside, something told me to do so. Maybe I should show it to Zelos if I get the chance to.

* * *

Skipping breakfast, the two of us made our way through the busy streets of Meltokio. The first thing I hope for was a clear path for the two of us so I don't have to be by his side any longer, but this was hopeless when everyone we met on the way greeted us. I was wrong. I thought it was because Zelos was the Chosen, but it turned out because I was the Emissary of Peace.

"Wow, our handsome Chosen chose you as the Emissary of Peace! How ever are you going to repay him?"

"Of all the girls who have the guts to go to that dreadful place of Sylvarant, you are the Emissary of Peace? I don't know if you're stupid or just daring. Or was it the Chosen?"

"What is your relationship with the Chosen anyway?"

"How come he chose you and not me? This is so not fair! I have been his fan for years!"

"Oh, hi dear. How are you and the Chosen getting along? Good I assume?"

"I heard that there would be wedding bells soon, good luck!"

I was getting a headache from all these comments thrown out at me from random people I did not take the time to know. Where are they getting all these weird ideas? I mean… couldn't Zelos choose a friend to be the Emissary of Peace? Who is spreading these rumors?

There is NOTHING going on between Zelos and I. Sure, I had that dream… but that was a dream, wasn't it? This is all too confusing and Zelos is not helping with that big smile on his face! I wish I could smack him if it wasn't for all these people.

* * *

Flying our Rheaird for a while, the Chosen of Tethe'alla finally started to speak up about this whole ideal. It wasn't what I was expecting however. It wasn't surprising either. "Sheena, my voluptuous hunny, you would look even more gorgeous in a noble's dress…" His comment was not helping. I held my anger for now. "I really should consider a personal room for you…" Hold it. I could not let my anger out on him while flying on a Rheaird. "But then, we really do fight a lot and people always thought that we really are a couple. I mean who fight more than we do? Then, add the fact that I always call you my hunny…" He never finished his sentence.

I shouldn't have done that; I should have held my temper for a little while longer. But he was just getting out of hand! I couldn't help it! I watched helplessly as his Rheaird fell toward the ground. What if he got hurt? What if he got injured? What should I do???

Wait, why do I even care?

No matter, I dived after his Rheaird and finally started breathing again when I saw that his Rheaird landed in some trees near Lake Umacy. I got off my Rheaird and searched the trees for any sign of the red-haired older male. Where could he be? The Rheaird was gone as well as I ran up a cliff to have a better view of the whole place.

When I got to the top, I saw him standing there and staring down at the lake with no attention at all at my advance behind him. Never did I find him so serious before so I was really hoping for him to jump up the next second and say, "Gotcha!" But that didn't happen and he continued to lose conscious.

Finally, I got enough courage to sit down next to him. He still did not glance at me and spoke softly, "Mother's birthday…" I almost forgot that Zelos came from somewhere and that his mother must be really important to him. I got up and placed my hand on his shoulder softly to comfort him. He nodded and got up.

As he got up, I lost grip on his shoulder and tumbled backwards toward the lake below us. His eyes shot open with deep concern as I tried my hardest to grab onto his hand before falling off the cliff entirely. With one last try, his hand held tight to mines but by this time, he lost his own footing and we both tumbled down into the lake.

The lake was deep and just as I splashed into its cool surface, I felt free. Free to feel the freshness the water provided us with. Zelos held onto my hand tight until I realized what I should have done. "Undine!" I cried out and used my Mana to summon her to help us to the solid ground right next to the lake.

My quick breathing slowed down as I calm down at the impact we barely had. Zelos was right on top of me and both hands were on top of mines. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side so I don't have to face him directly. Instead, I saw my own reflection in the lake with him on top of me.

"We really do look like a couple!" He commented until I fully absorbed the situation as I jumped. I shot up so fast that it knocked him to the floor right next to me. I wiped my wet forehead without thinking that everything else of mines was soaked as well. He panted right beside me. "What do you call this immune system, eh?" He even joked at a time like this. "I mean we would make a really perfect couple and all."

I shook my head and still continued to lie on the dry ground. "In your dreams!"

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as he started laughing. "I know you've been dreaming about me!" The moment I heard this comment, my face turned as red as his hair. No, he couldn't have known. He couldn't have read my dreams, did he? Or was he just guessing? I guess he could see my face as he shook his with that playful grin still glued on. "Don't need to take it seriously! I was only joking!" At least, I could confirm now that he really didn't read my dreams.

Zelos managed to drag his fallen body to his feet even if his body was shaking at the first try. He took a few steps when he remembered that his sudden companion wasn't by his side. He turned around and stared down at me. The droplets of water fell down from his clothes to the floor as he continued to observe me. I had no energy to get up right now.

"Too mad to get up?" I didn't answer. He rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out toward me while I stared at it blankly as if not knowing what to do. This was awfully like the dream and I did not want to kiss that stupid Chosen. Maybe I am just a bit foolish right now. Better to be on your guard right?

The silence continued. I turned my head away from him and at my reflection in the lake. There I was in the reflection as a weak young adult on the ground with no strength to get up and there was the offer right in front of me, which I was too protective to take. My eyes were playing tricks with me. I imagined myself wearing a white gown lying on a bed instead of the ground and there he was in his black tux, offering to help.

On instant, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to my wobbly feet in one strong tug. My heart raced while he laughed at my unhappy face. "That fall… the same thing happened years ago… funny, how things repeat itself huh?" I knew it was one of those fake laughs to keep one from sobbing. My eyes gazed up into his. This longing for happiness had been there all this time but I just didn't see it.

"Seles, correct?" I asked directing and watched his eyes widened in amazement.

"How-" Before he finished his question, I pulled out the diary. Amazingly, the material was good enough to withstand the water damage. Yes, there were wet corners but everything seemed to be okay. The Chosen took the book into his hands and kept his eyes on it.

"Forgive your mother, please." I spoke quietly. His eyes darted up to me. The answer was silent and yet, I could sense that he had accepted my request. My hand placed on top of his and then, to the book. "Happiness is only sought by one's actions." I repeated the line and I knew exactly what I must do. I will have no more hesitation toward being the Emissary of Peace and worked for a future for both worlds. If Zelos could accept his mother, maybe I should accept my own destiny and happiness.

Leaning up on my tiptoes, I kissed the Chosen gently on the lips before I walked past him. Barely understanding what just happened, he chased after me with the diary in his hands. This time, my immune system did not work when he finally grabbed my hand and with the diary firmly in between.

Even though our clothes were drench, our hearts were warm with the understanding that it was better to reflect our own happiness from our own actions. It was better to look at oneself and saw what you truly wanted. Always chase for that happiness and stop dreaming. For like a mirror, it is only there to see what is already there.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Minnie: I accomplished a double title!

Sheena: First, a double ending… now, a double title. What in the world are you thinking? And what is a double title?

Minnie: A double title means there are two meanings to the title. One of which can be found with the direct objects and one with a deeper meaning.

Sheena: You sound like a philosopher…

Minnie: Hehe, I like philosophy… Anyways, probably everyone can tell me the first meaning of the title but I will give you a cookie if you can tell me the second meaning of the title!

Sheena: You're bribing the readers!

Minnie: No, I'm not. It's for the fun of it. And besides, what are you doing here anyways? Muses are never in my fics or one-shots! This is abnormal!

Sheena: This is partly a humor fic so I just appeared! I mean… where would you be without me? And this was not entirely romance you know… which is really a shocker…

Minnie: Whatever. Oh, I'll be writing another one-shot relating to this one but not necessary a sequel since I don't do sequels. Also, I'm still working on the Kraine one and the next chapter of ASL! Thanks for reading and please review! Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa! And of course, I always love you all.


End file.
